Seriously, That's Evil
by Vampia Lawyaa
Summary: Naruto eat's like a beast, His appartmeant smells like ramen and under arm. Even neighbours when passing by complain from the smell. Tsunade tries to find a victom to turn Naruto from irresponsible person to responsible person. And by that, she choose Hinata considering that she is from a noble family. And let the action begins :D


well that's a story.. grammer mistakes are all gone thanks to my beta reader! x3

* * *

Chapter 1.

It was pretty dark in this room. Actually, make that really dark. There was only one source of illumination in there, and this was an overhead spotlight shining on Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata. Her comrades Tsunade, Sakura, TenTen, Ino, and Kurenai were all gathered around the frightened girl.

Tsunade stared.

"..."

Sakura stared.

"..."

TenTen _really _stared.

". . . . . . ."

Ino blew out her bangs huffily.

"*sigh*"

And Kurenai?

sil~~~~~~~~~enceeeee~~

"I CAN'T DO THAT!" Hinata half-yelled, half-cried.

"Why not? It's an easy mission, Hinata," Tsunade said.

"Because… because…" She started poking her fingers together anxiously and sweat-dropping.

"Ahh, Hinataaa, get over your shyness already!" Kurenai breathed affectionately.

Sakura nodded in agreement. "Naruto has to be held responsible for his actions! Don't you want him to be a hokage?"

Hinata blushed. "I do, but… why did you pick me?"

The current hokage gave a patient sigh. "Because you are a Hyuuga. And yours is a noble family, in addition to being very rich. I am sure they taught you how to speak in a polite way, as well as how to eat politely. Am I right?"

"Yes, but… Hokage-sama…"

Tsunade frowned and rested her hand on her hip. "Hinata, you have to do this for three reasons. Reason number One: I AM _SICK_ of being hokage. Second reason: Naruto _would_ be a hokage if he learned how to be respectful to the elders and behave properly. Third reason," and here she grinned evilly. "He might finally notice you this way."

The Hyuuga heiress blushed ten shades of red and stammered haltingly, "Wh… w-w-why would I want him to notice me?" Her extraordinary eyes darted all around the room as if searching for a way out.

Everyone chuckled and Ino chose that time to speak. "Beeh, Hinata, we all know about your crush towards Naruto. In fact, ALL of Konoha knows already!"

Hinata gasped and looked reproachfully at Kurenai with teary puppy-dog eyes. Her mentor grinned nervously. "Don't look at me, Hinata! I told no living soul!"

The village's leader snorted. "She didn't have to. It's just that obvious you like him. The little gaki is simply too dense to realize it."

Sakura blew out her breath. "That baka," and she shook her head slightly.

Having apparently come to grips with her secret infatuation becoming common knowledge, Hinata took a deep breath and spoke. "Tell me the mission again, please."

Tsunade nodded in approval. "Your mission is to date Naruto and secretly teach him how to behave."

It really wasn't a joke as she had hoped. Hinata hung her head and sobbed miserably. "Hokage-sama… you're evil."

A very kitsune-like grin spread over the beautiful blonde's lips. "We have to do this. You of all the Jonin know love changes a person for the better. Plus if you don't accept it…"

Tsunade then bent down 'til she was nose-to-nose with the timid girl and casually made the scary hokage face.

Hinata turned from beet-red to chalk-white but then forced a strained smile. "I'll... do it," she gasped.

Tsunade grinned. "Good girl!" She then turned and directed a pleasant smile at the other teens present. "Sakura, Ino, TenTen, make sure to follow her in case she runs away."

Her last hope died, and Hinata cried anime-style. "Hokage-samaaaaaa..."

Sakura and Ino beamed. "Leave it to us, Tsunade-sama!" both chorused as they clapped hands on Hinata's shoulders and beamed wickedly.

TenTen only sighed. "My poor teddy Hinata." She shook her head slightly.

The more animated pair then held Hinata's arms and lifted her on her feet. "We'll go now and see where Naruto is," the pink-haired one said with a grin.

Ino patted their moping charge's head. "We'll make sure they keep meeting all the time!" she declared as they started dragging the poor girl out of the hokage's darkened office with TenTen following determinedly behind them.

As they left, their unwilling victim only sobbed. "Why…?" she whispered to herself.

Kurenai grinned and glanced over at Tsunade. "Think that'll work?" the mistress of illusions said as she crossed her arms.

Her superior shrugged. "Well, I hope so."

Back out in the hall, Hinata sighed loudly. "Ino, Sakura, you can stop holding my arms."

Sakura just smirked. "So you can pin us to the wall with chakra and escape? Nope, thank you, we're fine like this."

Ino nodded. "Plus just to warn you, I am pregnant! Don't make me eat you to satisfy my fiendish appetite. Hmm… now that I mention it, I've been craving to eat a human lately..." she said with a small pout.

TenTen blinked and then quickly grabbed Hinata's arm away from the sultry blonde. "Ino, stay away from my puppet!"

The other ninja-girl yawned and stretched. "Relax, it's not like I'm really going to eat her."

Sakura then tapped her chin thoughtfully as the cannibalism discussion progressed. "Let's see… where's Naruto, hmm…"

Ino broke away from antagonizing her teammates to chime in. "He's probably at Ichiraku."

Their feet soon led them to the area in question with the three bodyguards chatting back and forth. Meanwhile, Hinata had finally given up on any attempts to escape. She fell to thinking about this unusual new mission, as well as certain things from the past. "_I always thought you were weird, timid girl, but I actually like people like you._"

'_Hmm, I wonder…'_ she thought to herself as she stared at the ground while walking around Konoha. Hinata chewed on a piece of gum and found herself rehearsing a line. '_My name is Hyuuga Hinata. I am 24 and a Jonin with 3 cute students… but my whole life changed when I met Uzumaki Naruto. He's been a great help and now… I must help him… BAAAAAH, what the hell am I thinking about?'_ She slapped her head in agitation.

Ino glanced over at her nervously. "Hinataaaa, calm down. I can feel your depressed aura because of the pregnancy... heightened senses, you know, can't really turn it off. For God's sake, I can smell that bathroom over there! Aagh, someone ate bad eggs!" She gagged and covered her nose.

The Hyuuga ninja grimaced slightly. "I don't wanna do this mission."

"You've already accepted it," Sakura shrugged good-naturedly.

Hinata twitched her eyes. "You mean I've been forced to accept the mission!"

Her old compatriot chuckled. Hinata sure had changed, at least a little. She certainly became more talkative now, except her shyness is still there, especially when she's with Naruto. At least she doesn't faint anymore when he smiles.

Before Sakura could speak about these improvements on their friend's character, everyone heard a familiar voice call out. They didn't need to be told who it was, and of course Hinata least of all.

"Ahhhh, these new clothes on me are cool!" Naruto declared aloud with a wide grin as he came strolling out of a store.

TenTen tensed visibly at his appearance. "OH! Naruto."

Sakura smiled in a devilish manner. "Yosh! Let's do our plan!" She turned a disturbing look on Hinata, who paled.

"What... what p-p-plan?"

Ino was fairly glowing with excitement. "Quick, let's hide before he comes over here." Sakura and TenTen nodded as they proceeded to drag Hinata over to stand behind some bushes.

Their leader then whispered, "Okay, so I borrowed these from Shikamaru." She took out 4 earphones. "Hinata, take this one, and we will tell you what to say. We will be able to hear what he's saying as well."

The object of all this activity was looking rather uncomfortable. "Seems like you've got it all planned."

Ino beamed triumphantly. "We've been plotting this for 2 months now!"

Hinata's shoulders drooped. "Why am I not surprised?" However, she took the earphone and placed it in her left ear.

TenTen grinned, getting into the spirit of the conspiracy. "So go!"

Hinata blinked in surprise. "Where?"

Ino sighed. "To Naruto! Go! Hurry."

The long-haired brunette merely blushed and shook her head.

Sakura frowned in response. "Then it can't be helped."

With that she suddenly pushed Hinata out of the bushes and BOOM, there was Naruto right in front of her.

The spiky-haired prodigy looked surprised by her sudden appearance. "Eh, Hinata? What's wrong? You look shocked... and red?" he commented as he scratched the back of his head.

Hinata swallowed hard and looked at her ideal man. _'He looks soo cute today', _she thought to herself as she tried to keep from passing out.

Behind the bush cover, Sakura groaned in exasperation. "What is she doing…" She then hissed into the microphone. "Hinataaa, tell him nothing is wrong!"

Their flustered friend heard this over her earphone but wasn't paying attention. Naruto had raised an eyebrow and leaned in close to her face.

"Oiiiii, Hinataaa, moshi-mooshi."

At this point, old instincts took over, and she finally fainted. Naruto blinked, but quickly caught her before she fell down.

TenTen grinned nervously. "Seems like the fainting habit has come back to her." She shook her head in wry amusement.

Sakura, however, looked quite eager. "This could be a good chance!"

Ino hugged her stomach and hummed lyrically. "Whatever, just ... do you guys have soap? I feel like eating soap with ketchup."

Both Sakura and TenTen sweat-dropped. "Inoo..." they both said at the same time, completely grossed out by their friend's bizarre cravings.

Elsewhere, Naruto stared down at the unconscious Hinata. "Heeeeh... she most have a cold or something. She looks an epic shade of red." He looked around for help, then sighed. "Hmm …if I took her to baa-chan, she would probably give me some documents to fill out... Well, then, in that case my apartment seems fine, I guess."

The young fox-teen picked Hinata up and carried her piggy-back. After taking a few steps, he froze.

"I feel something on my back..." he whispered to himself.

The reason for this suddenly came clear to him. Naruto then gained a small blush on his cheeks. "Oh, it's her..." He grinned pervertedly and started walking off.

Watching this display, Sakura twitched her eyes. "That ... PERVERT BAKA!" she hissed as she raised her fist in preparation to clobber Naruto.

TenTen gasped and quickly restrained her. "Sakuuuraa, we're on a mission! We're supposed to watch them secretly."

Her volatile friend's brow knit together furiously. "But…! Oh, fine, fine…" She crossed her arms in an effort to restrain herself.

Watching the boy and girl depart, Ino smiled happily and threw a look at TenTen. "Well, seems like he's taking her to his apartment."

The other girl nodded. "Yep. This is gonna be interesting!"

* * *

soo what you think? (A)


End file.
